Prank Gone Wrong
by MJ's Angel
Summary: When Ahsoka and Cardek decide to play a prank on Anakin, it goes wrong and Ahsoka ends up severely injured. Ahsoka/OC. ForceWalker/MJ's Angel collaboration Rated M for language and future lemons
1. The Prank

**Well, this is the first chapter of Prank Gone Wrong. It is a collaborative effort between Anisoka504 and ForceWalker featuring ForceWalker's Star wars pairing of his OC Cardek Onasi and Ahsoka Tano from Legacy of an Onasi.**

"Okay, we'll go through this one last time." Ahsoka told Cardek. "When Anakin starts to chase the wamprat..."

"I wait until it's in place and drop the lightsaber." Cardek stated his part.

"Then we run before he can catch us." Ahsoka stated with a smile.

"This is going to be the best prank we ever pulled." Cardek stated with a mischievious grin.

"Okay, here." Ahsoka said, handing him the lightsaber. "Go."

Taking the lightsaber off of Ahsoka's hand, he runs off to Anakin's quarters to prepare the prank.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin's voice called out; Ahsoka smiled to herself.

"Right on time." Ahsoka breathed mischieviously; she turned around and saw Anakin coming towards her.

"Ahsoka, did you take my lightsaber again?" Anakin questioned.

"Why do you always blame lil ol' me?" Ahsoka replied with mock innocence.

"Because lil ol' you always takes my lightsaber." Anakin answered with a hint of annoyance.

"You are so stereotypic. Everytime your lightsaber goes missing, I'm always the one who takes it." Ahsoka stated melodramatically.

"Did you take it?" Anaking asked one more time.

"Yes, but it still hurts my feelings that you always accuse me of it." Ahsoka smiled; Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Just give it back." Anakin sighed frustratingly.

"Does it look like I have it on me?" Ahsoka pointed out, showing she didn't have it.

"Then were is it?" Anakin questioned with narrowed eyes.

"It's hiding in your quarters." Ahsoka told him.

"Then let's go find it." Anakin stated seriously.

"Alright." Ahsoka complied. "And I thought I was the snippy one."

"Don't start with me." Anakin growled.

They walked down the halls to his quarters. Cardek waited in the closet, sensing them getting closer. He uses the Force to put the lightsaber and the present in place, snickering at how much this will be. And just in time too, as Anakin and Ahsoka walked in.

"Okay. Where is it?" Anakin demanded.

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked with fake curiosity, pointing to the box on the bed. Anakin walked over to the bed and looked at the card.

"It says it's from Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he read the card.

"Why would Obi-Wan give you a present?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hell if I know." Anakin shrugged.

"Well, open it." Ahsoka told him.

She took a step back and looked up making sure the lightsaber was in place, and looked back at Anakin opening the box. The wamprat jumped out of the box, startling the Jedi Knight, and started running around the room.

"What the hell?" Anakin exclaimed; Ahsoka started laughing as Anakin tried to catch the wamprat. "Don't just stand there laughing! Help me catch this thing!"

"Alright." Ahsoka said between laughs.

She started helping him chase the wamprat. Cardek got confused on whether the wamprat was in place or not because there was too much movement that what was anticpated. When he saw that it was in place, he activated the lightsaber and dropped it. What followed was a bloodcurdling scream.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin could be heard shouting.

He looked out the door and saw Ahsoka on the ground screaming and holding her horn, blood on her hands, and Anakin trying to came her down. Cardek burst out the closet and went to her side as she kept screaming.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka! I'm so sorry!" Cardek panicked in a frenzy.

"You did this?" Anakin exclaimed, fury in his voice.

"It was a prank we were pulling on you." Cardek explained, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "It wasn't suppose to end like this. The test runs went fine, but..."

"Never mind that!" Anakin shouted at him. "We have to get her to the medical wing now!"

**ForceWalker:We hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the lemony goodness will be arriving soon.**

**Anisoka504: Please leave a review for us.**


	2. Overseeing a Recovery

**Here is the next chapter of Prank Gone Wrong. Ahsoka is taken to the medical wing with her horn cut clean off.**

Anakin and Cardek are waiting outside Ahsoka's room waiting for the medical droid to come out.

"I can't believe this! What the hell were you two thinking pulling that stunt?"

"It was an accident! Like I said, all the test runs of the prank went perfectly! But when it actually came, there was more movement that I though. I got confused and...and...Damn it!" He slammed his hands on his knees.

"Accident or not, that prank was dangerous! You could've killed her!"

"You don't think I know that now? I can't believe this happened! Damn it, this is all my fault! Some friend I am!"

"Look, the important thing is she's still alive."

"But she wouldn't be like that if it weren't for me. I completely screwed up."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about this. It could've happened to anyone."

"But I was entrusted with making sure the saber would hit the wamprat only, and look what happened: I hurt my closest friend I care for more than anyone else. I'm such an idiot."

"You are not an idiot. You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. If Ahsoka is your closet friend, she'll forgive you for this. Be happy you didn't kill her."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just...she means so much to me, and it kills me inside to know I did this to her."

"Ahsoka means a lot to me too. She's like my daugther. I've hurt her unintentionally more times than I can remember. Everytime, I'm afriad she'll never forgive me and hate me forever. Good thing about Ahsoka is she's not like that. If she can forgive me, she'll forgive you."

"That's one of Ahsoka's qualities that I always liked about her." He smiles, then frowns. "But I don't if even her forgiveness will clear my conscience."

"It may not clear your conscience, but knowing Ahsoka doesn't hate you is the best feeling in the world. When she hates someone, it isn't pretty." Cardek chuckled.

"Yeah, I've seen when she gets angry. Not a pretty sight. What do you think is going to happen to her?" The droid came out.

"I guess it's time to find out." They stood up. "How is she?"

"Her horn is completely severed from her head and will take months to grow back. She will need to stay under our care until then. Part of her brain has been cut off. This will cause memory loss and damage to other parts of her brain."

"Will she be okay?"

"She is stable and will be waking up soon. Because of the missing parts of her brain that control the balance of her thoughts and emotions, some will be dominant over others. It's best that someone she knows stay with her everyday to keep them under control."

"I'll stay with her. It's my fault this happened, so I should be the one to take care of her."

"Okay. Can we see her?"

"Yes. She will be waking up soon. It may help if she saw some familiar faces."

"Thank you." They went into the room to see Ahsoka's sleeping form on the bed with a white bandage where her horn should be."

"Seeing her like this...I don't know if I can take it." The hurt was visible in his eyes.

"You have to be strong for her, Cardek. She needs you know more than ever."

He looks at Anakin for a moment and nods. "Alright."

"Good. She's waking up." Ahsoka stirs and slowly opens her eyes. "Hey there, Snips. How you feeling?"

"I got a headache. What happened?"

"That's... not important. Cardek's here." She turned and looked at Cardek. She saw the hurt that was still in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Cardek?"

He stares into her eyes and can't hold it in. "I can't lie to you, Ahsoka. The prank we did went horribly wrong. All the movemnt in the room got me confused, and I dropped the lightsaber at the wrong time and..." He clenches hand so hard it slightly bleeds. "I'm so sorry, Ahsoka!"

"Cardek, what are you talking about? What prank?"

He looks up suprised "What? You mean you don't remember?"

"I remember a lot of pranks, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

He whispers to Anakin. "Why doesn't she remember?"

He whispered back to him. "The droid did say she would have some memory loss."

"Oh, that's right. So what do I say now?"

"I don't know, but I think it's best not to mention the prank until she gets her memory back. She may not be herself right now."

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Alright, but I'm not going to like lying to her." He turns to Ahsoka. "Sorry about that, Ahsoka. I was just messing with you earlier. You see, you kinda got struck on your head...hard. Me and Anakin were very worried when we brought you here, but it seems you're alright now."

"Then why is my horn gone?"

"Oh...Um, well..." He leaned over and whispered to Anakin. "A little help, here?"

"Your horn was damaged and bent out of shape, so they had to remove it."

"Oh. Well, how long am I going to be here? You both know how much I hate being in the medical ward."

"You're not going to like this then, because the droids say you'll have to stay here for a few months."

"Are you freakin serious?"

"Afraid so."

"There better be an up side to this."

"We were told it would be best if someone were to stay with you every day. I volunteered myself, seeing as how we're best friends."

"Awesome. At I least I won't be alone when my best friend will be with me."

"Yeah, I don't think I could sleep at night unless I know how well you are."

"Okay, that's a little creepy, but the thought is nice."

"Now that we have everything straightened out, Cardek, I'm going to inform your master where you'll be for the next few months."

"Okay, Master Skywalker. And Ahsoka, sorry if that sounded creepy. I'm just worried about you."

"It's okay. I'm missing a horn. It only makes sense."

"I'm heading out now. Ahsoka, I'll come see you as much as I can. Hope you make a quick recovery."

"Thanks, Master." He nodded and left.

"It's just us, now." He took a seat. "So, just out of curiousity, what do you last remember before things went blank?"

"I last remember coming back from a mission on Ryloth. How long ago was that?"

"I think it was about a week or two ago."

"Really? It felt like yesterday. What happened after that?"

"Well, you and I decided to spar, you know, like we always do. But during the sparring, I kinda pushed you a little too hard. You went careening into a steel post, hit your head right on the temple. Also bent your horn out of place."

"That explains how here. I meant what happened in the last two weeks that I don't remember."

He shrugged."The usual. Hanging out, learning from our masters, playing pranks, the stuff we usually do."

"Oh my gosh. What was the last prank that we pulled successfully?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know our last successful prank. What was it?"

"I believe it was when I tricked Anakin into thinking something was wrong, and when he passed a doorway, you jumped in front of him and covered him in dirt and crap."

"Okay. When I recover, we're doing that again 'cause that sounds hilarious."

"Yeah, it was definitely a riot when we pulled it off."

"We're doing that first. After that, we're having a sparring rematch. I want to see you try and bend my horn a second time."

"Oh, someone getting a little cocky, eh? Well, we'll see about that." He smirked, but then frowned "Hey, Ahsoka, do you feel different?"

"Different how?"

"Well, the hit on your head may have hurt your brain a bit is what the droid said. Do you feel any different in the way you're thinking or anything like that?"

"My brain feels a little scrambled, but I don't really feel different. Why?"

"Nothing, I was just curious." _'Seems like she's alright. The droid must have been wrong about dominant emotions and whatnot. She's still the same I Ahsoka I've come to love.'_You can't be too careful now, can you?"

"I guess not, but..." She yawned. "I am a little tired."

"Go on and get some sleep. You've had a rough day. You need it."

"Thanks for staying with me, Cardek. I really appreciate it." She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

He blushed slightly as he chuckles embarassingly. "No problem. Goodnight." As Ahsoka goes to sleep, he places a hand on the cheek that she kissed with a smile.

* * *

**Anisoka504: That was cute. Wasn't it, Forcey?**

**ForceWalker: I am very curious to see how this goes! It's getting really interesting.**

**Anisoka504: It is. There's a lot of chemistry between Cardek and Ahsoka. Think things will heat up soon?**

**ForceWalker: Of course they will be. Why would there be a story here if things wouldn't be?**

**Anisoka504: Good point. Wouldn't really be a story without any heat between the main characters.**

**ForceWalker: I cannot wait for the spiciness to happen. It's going to be good.**

**Anisoka504: Don't spoil it for the viewers. Let's wait until we have some reviews before we say anything else 'cause right now we ain't got none.**

**ForceWalker: You got it! Well we hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Prank Gone Wrong. See ya next time!**

**Anisoka504: Bye, everyone.**


	3. Dominant Emotion

**Here is the next chapter of Prank Gone Wrong. Cardek finds out what the droid meant by dominant emotions.**

The next morning, Cardek woke up to Ahsoka crying.

"What the...? What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

"I don't want to be here." She said through her tears.

"Is that why you're crying?"

"Yes! I don't like being in the medical ward because I feel like I'm gonna die here and..."

He softly grabbed her arm. "Calm down, Ahsoka. It's alright. Why does the medical ward scare you so much?"

"Because people come here and they don't make it out alive. I never get to see them again. I don't like it here."

He thought to himself:_ I've never seen her like this. So vulnerable...like a little child_. He turned to Ahsoka. "Listen, Ahsoka. That won't happen to you."

"How do you know that? How do you know my missing horn won't kill me?"

"Because I refuse to let that happen. If you died...I don't know what I do. I would sacrifice anything, even the Jedi, if it meant keeping you alive. I'm here for you Ahsoka."

"Cardek, you're a great friend and I'm glad you're in my life, but even you can't prevent my death."

"Then we'll make the most of it. I know no one lives forever, but I think what's important is we live life to the fullest. My years with you have been amazing, and we'll have even more in the future."

"Aww, Cardek." She hugged him. "I'm so glad I have you."

He hugs her back. "Me too. Now don't worry me like that again. I hate seeing you cry."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Huh?" He gave her a confused look. "I would never be mad at you. What made you think that?"

"Because I made you worry and you hate me when I cry and I can't help it!" She started to cry again.

" No, no, no, don't cry, Ahsoka." He embraced her softly. "I would never be mad at you. I would never hate you, no matter what. It's just...seeing you cry, makes me want to cry too, especially when I feel it's my fault, like right now."

"Why do you feel it's your fault?"

"You said you felt I was mad at you for what I said, that I hated you, which only made you cry even more. To me, it feels like my fault, and I could never forgive myself for making you cry."

"Great! Now I made you feel bad!"

"Now listen to me." He pulls her away so he can look at her in the face. "Nothing is your fault! Nothing! Don't go blaming yourself, you have no reason to. Now let me tell you that no matter what, no matter what you do, I will always be there to protect you. I swear on my life to protect you."

"You promise?"

He takes a hold of her hand and gives her a reassuring smile. "I promise, Ahsoka."

She hugged him. "Thanks, Cardek." She lets him go. "Cardek, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ahsoka. What is it?"

"When did you dye your skin purple?"

He was totally taken back. "Huh?"

"When did your eyes get so big?"

"Uh, Ahsoka...I think it's time for you to go back to sleep. You need the rest."

"I'm fine. Just ask Nicki."

He raised eyebrow. "Who's Nicki?"

"The talking swamp monkey princess behind you."

Worry immediately overcames him. "Ahsoka, I insist you get some sleep." He lies her down on the bed. "Trust me, you'll feel loads better than you are right now. I know that much."

"There's a butterfly on the ceiling. Look at the pretty wings, Cardek."

A worried sigh left his lips. "Yeah...I see it, Ahsoka." He calls out for a medical droid. "Hey, medical droid, are you there?"

"Shhh. The babies are sleeping and you're waking up their fish."

"Ahsoka, I need to go for a moment. I'll be back." He stands up, kisses her on the forehead, and then walks toward the medical droid. "Uh, I think we have a problem here."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Cardek!" She sounded like a child.

"I'll be back soon, Ahsoka. Just be patient." He turned to droid* Well, first off, when I woke up, she was crying, and overreacte over the littlest things, crying over stuff like the medical ward or the what I said to her, and then out of nowhere, she starts seeing things. She saw a talking swamp monkey princess, for Force's sake. What's going on with her?"

"Due to her brain loss, she could experience hallucinations."

"Cardek! Nicki bit me!"

"Crap...What about the crying and sudden sadness?"

"I believe this is the dominant emotion taking over."

"Cardek, could you come here for a second?"

"But I thought that was nothing. She was fine yesterday!"

"This will not happen everyday. It will be random. This is why someone needs to be with her everyday for when this does happen."

"Cardek?"

"Damn it...We'll continue this discussion later." He walks back over to Ahsoka. "Sorry about that Ahsoka. Just having a chat with the medical droid. What's up?"

"Are you avoiding me?"

"What? Of course not! I volunteered myself to stay here everyday with you. I'm just a little...suprised by what's happened, that's all."

"What happened?"

"Well, you've been acting a little weird today."

"I know. I've been craving ice cream for the past half an hour."

His eyes bug out, unknown to Ahsoka, and thinks: _'Did she already forget everything that's happened today?_' He calms down and speaks to Ahsoka. "Ice cream, you say?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask you. Can you get me some ice cream, please?"

"Sure, Ahsoka." He walked away to get her some ice cream, but sighed when she's out of earshot. "This is going to be a long several months."

**Luxsoka504: This chapter was funny. What do you think, Forcey?**

**ForceWalker: You have to feel for Cardek, man. After seeing what he went through, it ain't going to be easy. **

**Luxsoka504: I do. It's going to be difficult. If you think it's hard now, just wait til the next chapter. Leave us reviews.**


	4. That's What You Get for Lying

**Here is the next chapter of Prank Gone Wrong. More dominant emotions for Cardek to deal with. Anakin gets caught up in it and is caught red handed.**

The next morning, Cardek woke up to see Ahsoka was already awake, but she had an unhappy look on her face.

"Uh oh...I don't like that look on your face."

"So what? You hate my face now?"

"Why would I hate your face? It's the most beautiful face I've ever seen." He realizes what he just said and blushes.

"Save your breath, loverboy. You only said that because you think I'll forget what you just said."

"I didn't mean it like that, Ahsoka! What did I do to get you so mad?"

"If you really need to ask then you're the most clueless boy in the galaxy."

He was slightly insulted. "Clueless? I saved your ass more times than I can count!"

"Now you can't count! What the hell is wrong with you, Cardek?"

"What's wrong with you? I'm getting all these insults, and you aren't giving me damn reason why!"

"You wanna know the damn reason why?"

"It would help in getting this conversation moving along!"

"You fucking lied to me!"

"LIED? What in your damn mind would lead you to that? You know me better than anyone else! I would never lie to you!"

"Then why did you tell me that I was here because of a sparring accident?"

He was shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"I know I'm here because you dropped a lightsaber on my head during a prank! Why would you lie to me?"

He stood up in absolute shock. "How the hell did you know that?"

"I'm not going to forget someone dropping a fucking lightsaber on my head!"

"But you didn't even remember the whole thing when you woke up! I tried to talking to you about it and you were completely blank!"

"More lies from you! Why are you lying to me? I thought we were friends!"

He puts his hands on head frantically as he freaks out. _'Crap!_ _This is all so damn confusing! First she forgets the whole prank, now she remembers, but doesn't even remember forgetting it! Damn it!_ "Listen Ahsoka, what I just said wasn't a lie. You really didn't remember when you woke up."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Ahsoka...You always say you can tell if I'm lying by looking into my eyes. So do that right now and see if I'm lying when I say: You did not remember the prank when you woke up!"

"If I didn't remember it yesterday, how do I remember it now?"

" I don't know...maybe it's your brain. The droid said you would experience some memory loss, but maybe there was also the chance that your memory would be sporadic. Heck, you might even forget this happened tomorrow."

"Oh trust me. I won't forget this: the day my best friend decided to lie to me."

"Ahsoka..." He took a hold of her arms. "The only reason I lied to you about the prank was because you didn't remember it at the time, and Anakin thought it would be best if you didn't know about it until you were better. And I swear on my life that I am not lying this time. In fact, lying to you then felt like swords were stabbing me all over."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're telling the truth this time."

He looks her in the eyes with a sincere and apologetic look. "I am telling you the truth, and...I'm sorry."

"So, Anakin told you to lie to me?"

He nodded. "Yep. Thought it be best because of the state you were in."

"And what state was I in?"

"Well, you were having memory loss, you were off the heels of the accident, which I deeply apologize for, and the droid told us you were going to experience some dominant emotions. Hearing all that, Anakin thought it be best if you didn't know until you were better."

"He didn't think I could handle it. He always under estimates me! He doesn't think I'm capable of anything!"

A mischievious smile appeared on his face. "Hey, how about for payback, we mix his drinks heavily with some strong alcohol?"

She smirked. "I like the way you think. When I get out of here, that's the first thing we're doing."

He chuckled. "It's going to be so awesome! Can you imagine Obi-Wan's reaction when he sees Anakin drunk? Going to be so pricless."

"We can record it and put it on the internet. We'll call it 'Drunk Jedi.'"

He sat down and leaned back in his chair. "It's going to be a momentous day, indeed."

"That is it." Anakin came in.

"Hey there, Snips."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Whoa! I just walked in the door. Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why would you tell Cardek to lie to me?"

"What? What is she talking about, Cardek?"

He spoke nonchalantly. "She now remembers about the prank, and I told her you told me to lie to her about it at the time. Also, it seems the dominant emotion taking over today is anger." He looks at Anakin with a smirk. "Sucks to be you."

"What the heck, man?"

"It's not his fault you told him to lie."

"He's the one that dropped the lightsaber on your head."

"Hey, that was an accident, man! I feel bad enough! But at least I tried to tell her the truth in the beginning, but no, you thought 'it would be best' if she didn't know then."

"If you told her, she would've freaked out!"

"She freaked out on my ass for lying to her, anyway! You dug your grave man, now you have to lie in it."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"You know, I feel it's time for me leave for the moment. You and Ahsoka really need to catch up, now don't you? He got up and walked past Anakin, flashing him an evil smile. "Have fun, Master Anakin."

"You wanna explain what the hell you were thinking?"

He stopped and turned to Ahsoka. "Hmmm, are you talking to me or Anakin?"

"No. Cardek, you leave. I need to have a word with my master."

"Okay. See ya, then." He leaves.  
"Hey, wait!" He calls out but to no avail. "...Damn it, I'm going to kill him."

"Not before I kill you! Why dould you tell him to do something like that?"

"It seemed logical at the time."

"Really? And what part of it was logical? Or were you thinking 'Hey, Ahsoka's lost her memory. Let's lie to her and let her get mad at Cardek instead of me'!"

"If you were told what had happened with how you were, you would've totally freaked out! Panicked! Go into a frenzy! How was I suppose to know you would remember so quickly?"

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not! You should've told me the truth in the first place! I would've remembered it eventually!"

He groaned in frustration, but then saw Cardek watching the scene through a window, sipping a cup of coffee and waving at him mischievously. "Damn you, Cardek!"

"Don't you yell at him! You're the one who told him to lie to me knowing he didn't want to!"

"I was only thinking what was best for you! Sometimes a lie is better than the truth!"

"When is lying better than the truth? Everytime I do that, you yell at me! It's a one way street with you! You're such a hypocrite!"

"Damn it!"

Cardek sipped his coffee. "This is better than watching pod races.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"What argument?"

"Huh? The argument about me telling Cardek to lie to you."

"You told Cardek to lie to me? About what?"

Anakin was completely suprised. He turned to Cardek. He was a bit surprised, but he just shrugged.

"This is kind of a normal thing for her right now. She constantly forgets conversations, especially ones she's just having at the moment. I've learned to anticipate it. Although this is the first time she actually remember something. Must be progress."

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about, but I want to know about this lie you told Cardek to tell me. What was it about?"

"Oh, I was just playing around with you, Ahsoka. You know I would never do something like that to you."

Cardek sighed. "And so ends the fun for me."

Anakin turned to Cardek, a dark look on his face. "Oh, and Cardek..." He cracked his knuckles. "...about you selling me out..."

A look of dread appeared on his face. "Uh...I just remembered! I left the water running in the bathroom! See ya!" He ran like hell.

"Get back here!" He chased after him.

"Okay, I'm going to go to sleep and pretend that didn't just happen." She laid down and went to sleep.


	5. Love Finally Happens

**Here is the next chapter of Prank Gone Wrong. Even more dominant emotions for Cardek to deal with and a pleasant secret revealed, but things go awry. Here's where the romance errupts.**

Cardek entered room, breathing heavily as parts of his robes were singed. "Damn, I knew Anakin would be mad, but to pull his lightsaber out on me! I'm lucky to have even lost him!"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Of course I'm okay! I was able to get away without suffering anything serious. Don't worry about it."

"Good. I thought I was going to have to kill him for hurting you. So, what do you wanna do?" She started eagarly bouncing.

"Uh..." He walked over to her bed. "Why are you bouncing?"

"Because."

"Because...why?" _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Because I'm happy."

_Oh, don't tell me...Already? "_And why are you happy?"

"Because you're here... and not dead. You wanna know a secret?"

He asked cautiously. "What is it?"

"Come here."

Nervous and cautious, he came closer.

"Closer." He leaned in closer. She grabbed his shirt, pulled him to the bed and pinned him down.

"What the hell! Ahsoka, what the hell are you..."

"Shh. You'll ruin the secret."

"Is it really damn neccesary to pin me down?"

"Yes. And stop using profanity or I won't tell you."

He groaned in frustration and plopped his head on pillow. "Fine. What is it?"

"Hey, lose the attitude."

He took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm calm. What's the secret?"

She whispered in his ear. "I love you." She brought her head back up and started to giggle.

"W-w-w-w-what did you say?"

"I said I love you. Didn't you know?"

"U-uh...um...uh...I...uh..."

"What's wrong? Don't you love me?"

"I...I...I do love you Ahsoka...but...I always thought you just saw me as a friend."

"That means I hide it well. I don't want to hide it anymore. I want you to know."

"Do you...really mean it, Ahsoka?"

"Yes. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"All this time...I kept my feelings bottled up, thought it was reciprocated...how did you know?"

"I've known you for years. I can read you like a book. I've always known. I guess I didn't know how certain my feelings were for you intil now."

"Ahsoka..." He interttwined her hand with his "...I love you. I love you with all my heart. Maybe even from the moment we first met." He brought his head up closer to Ahsoka's. "I love you, more than I can describe with words."

"Then don't use words."

"Right... " He leans his head in closer to Ahsoka. Her lips met his in a kiss. Warmth, pleasure, and joy erupt in him as he kissed Ahsoka, bringing his now free hand up to the back of her head. Love and lust flowwed through her. She placed both her hands on his cheeks and kissed him harder. He placed his other hand on her back as he suddenly spins her around, putting him on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer against her. He placed both hands beside her as his tongue moved along her mouth, begging for entrance into it. She opened her mouth and allowed him entrance. She gasped as their tongues met and he started to exploer her mouth. He moaned as he enjoyed the sweetness of her mouth. Meanwhile, his hand began to caress and stroke her sides. Her breath hitched and her back arched at his touch. He pulled away briefly.

"You like that, Ahsoka?" She smiled and pulled him into another kiss. He smirked into the kiss and continued to stroke her side more and more. She moaned into the kiss and arched her back more. He pulled away and began to kiss her neck. She bit her lip and moaned. He continued to kiss, and began to suck on her neck. She softly moaned his name.

"Cardek."

"You sound so sexy when you say my name like that."

"Cardek. Baby, I love you."

" I love you too, my sweet vixen." He pulled his head up so he could meet her eyes. "This is without a doubt the greatest moment of my life, bar none."

"Mine too. I'll never forget this."

"Neither will I." He gently stroked her face. "Nothing can ruin this moment."

As if on que, Anakin came in.

"What the hell is going on?" *Caught off-guard, he stumble off of Ahsoka and fell to the floor. He was blushing like crazy. "A-Anakin? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Still hunting you down. I find you and you're laying on top of my Padawan. What the hell were you two doing?"

"We were making out. What's it to you?"

"Ahsoka! Are you trying to give him more reason to kill me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"...Do you remember what just happened?"

"Yes. I told you I wouldn't forget it."

"What is she talking about?"

"Oh, okay. Just making sure." He slowly stood up. "Anakin, I can explain all of this..."

"Okay then. Explain."

"Well, when I came back, Ahsoka was all happy and giddy, probably dominant emotions. She wanted to tell me a secret, so I came closer, and she suddenly pinned me down. Then she told me she loved me, I told her I loved her, and one thing led to another." He chuckled nervously. "I'm sure you understand, right?"

"Did you have sex with her?"

"NO! Of course not! Although I may have left some hickies on her neck."

"Ahsoka, let me see your neck." She tilted her head and showed him her neck. "You left three hickies on her neck."

"Yeah, I may have been a tad overexcited."

"I don't think so. I don't think it was enough."

"Not enough! Man, you're insatiable!"

"All I'm saying is that if he didn't interrupt us, it would've been longer. I never said I didn't like it."

" Oh, I knew that."

"Sure you did, Cardek."

"I bet now you know you're dead."

"Uh yeah. About that..." He ran out the room. Anakin started to run after him, but is stopped by Ahsoka.

"Master, why are you always trying to kill my friends?"

"Ahsoka, he..." She started to cry.

"He didn't do anything to me. Why are you trying to take him from me?"

"Ah, crap. I'm not trying to take him away, but I have to teach him a lesson. He was all over you when I got in here."

"I started it. Why do you always go after him?"

"Because he's a boy, and boys always have something filthy and dirty on their minds when it comes to girls. I just don't trust him."

"Cardek wouldn't do anything to me that would make me feel uncomfortable. I trust him with my life."

"I don't know..." He grunted.

"You don't know what?"

"About Cardek. You may trust him, but I dont, at least not in this situation."

"What situation? Cardek and I are in love. Why can't you accept that?"

"Why do you love him, Ahsoka?"

"Because he's my closet friend. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him. We understand each other in a way many don't. We have a special connection. A sacred bond. Haven't you ever felt like that with someone?"

His thoughts drifted Padme, and he suddenly came to understand what she was saying. "...Alright."

"So, you'll stop trying to kill Cardek?"

"Yeah, but I swear, if anything happens to you and it's his fault, then I will murder him!"

"I'll keep him in line."

"I'm trusting you, big time. So I hope that you can make sure this doesn't go awry. I guess I'll take my leave now."

"Could you go find Cardek and tell him you won't kill him? If you hurt him, I'll be mad at you forever."

"Alright, I guess I owe you that much. See you later, Ahsoka." He left room to find Cardek.

"I hope he knows I'm serious. Hurt the ones I love, I hate you forever. That's just how I am. I think."

Anakin searched around for Cardek for about thirty minutes. As he made a turn, someone suddenly ran into him, stunning him momentarily.

"What the...?" He looked down to see Cardek.

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, alright!"

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you."

He did a double-take for a moment "Huh?"

"Ahsoka managed to convince me to at least give you guys a chance, and I trust her enough to know everything will be alright, but..." He grabbed Cardek by the collars and pulled him to face level. "...IF you hurt Ahsoka in anyway, I will castrate you, chop off your lims, and torrtue you for hours before killing you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." He let him go. "Now get back to Ahsoka. She's probably waiting for you."

Cardek nodded and ran back to Ahsoka's room.

"I wonder if he found Cardek. Maybe he's killing Cardek. Oh, Cardek."

He came running through the door. "I'm back! And still in one piece, miraculously!"

"Cardek!" She held out her arms to him. "Hug me!"

"Okay. That was a bit random. Aww, what the hell." He hugged her.

"I'm just glad you're alive. I don't want to lose you." She pulled away and kissed him. He kissed her back for a while before pulling away.

"Heh, I thought for sure Anakin would kill me. You sure knock some sense into him."

"I told him if he hurt you, I would hate im forever. That's a pretty big deal for most people. Besides, I'm not going to let him hurt my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend..." He smiled widely. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would. I like the sound of being your girlfriend."

"Ahsoka, this is the start of a beautiful relaitonship." He softly kissed her.

"That it is, Cardek. So, where were we before my master came in?"

He grinned. "I believe we were doing something like this...: He kissed her fully on the mouth.


	6. Touching

**Here is the next chapter of Prank Gone Wrong. Here's one of her normal days without dominant emotions. More or less.**

It's been a month since Ahsoka and Cardek got together. Ahsoka kept her word and never forgot what happened between them. Cardek is happy of that. Anakin hasn't tried to kill Cardek since, but no garantee he won't try to find a reason. Ahsoka woke up in a good mood, knowing her new boyfriend was there with her. He woke up after her and smiled when he saw she was awake.

"Morning, Cardek."

"Morning, Ahsoka." He softly kissed her on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. For once, I didn't wake up with a headache."

"That's great to hear. You'll be up and out of here in no time at all."

"I hope so. I still hate being in the medical ward. Creeps me out sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here."

"I know." She kissed him again. He kissed back before pulling back with a huge smile. _She's really getting better. She hasn't forgot about anything that has happened over the month, which I'm eternally thankful for, and there haven't been any dominant emotions for awhile. Seems things are finally looking up._

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ahsoka."

"Then prove it." She pulled him back into another kiss. He pulled back for a brief moment and smirked.

"With pleasure." He slammed his lips onto hers. She smirked against the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it. She gasped and moaned as their tongues met in a familiar dance. As their tongues danced with each other, he traced cirlces on her stomach with his hand. Her breath hitched as she felt his hand on her stomach. She slid one hand up and down his chest. He moaned into her mouth, and pulled away and started to suck on her neck. She started to moan his name as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Cardek."

"Your skin...it tastes so sweet." He sucked harder on her neck. She squealed in pleasure.

"Oh, Cardek." He smireds agaist her neck, and softly caressed her sides. "I love how you can do this to me."

"I guess I'm just awesome that way."

"Do you know how smug you can be?"

"Yeah, and that's one of the reasons why you love me." He planted kisses right under her chin.

"Do you know any other reasons why?"

"I'm strong, I would die for you, and I understand you better than anyone else."

"And you know just about everything about me, don't you?"

"Probably not. You can't know everything about one person, but I know enough about you to make me absolutely crazy about you."

"Really? Like what?"

"You're determined, your arrogant, which only adds to your beauty, and you have a drive that truly inspires me. Those stands out to me."

"I guess you can't say that about a lot of girls, can you?"

"Of course not, you have a fire inside you that really draws me to you. Not to mention it makes you even more sexy than you already are."

"Really? Then, without my fire, how sexy am I on a scale of one to ten?"

"Definitely a ten, but with the fire you have, you're a fifteen. No doubt."

"Cardek Onasi, you have answered that question correctly. Here is your prize." She slammed her lips onto his. He groaned in pleasure as he kissed back, pulling her closer to him. Ahsoka loved kissing Cardek. She felt passion, pleasure, and love. There was a part of her that wanted more of him. She wanted to touch him and wanted him to touch her. Out of boldness, she reached under his shirt and felt his chest. His eyes shot open in shock and pulled away from Ahsoka, looking down at her in suprise.

"Ahsoka...?"

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." She looked away from him. "I shouldn't have did that. I'm so stupid."

"No, Ahsoka, it's alright." He pulled Ahsoka close to him. "You're not stupid. I was just caught off-guard that's all. I didn't think you would be that bold just yet."

"I just wanted to feel you. I didn't think..."

"I can't blame you, Ahsoka. I am damn irresistible, after all." She tried not to laugh.

"Cardek, I'm serious. I'm not asking you to have sex with me. I just wanted to touch you."

"Alright, but only if you let me touch you as well. I've always wanted to feel you, you know."

"Of course you can. I've always wanted you to touch me. Since I kinda startled you with this, you can touch me first."

"Why thank you, my lady." He slowly slipped his hand under her shirts and touched her curves. She arched her back at his touch. He smirked at her reaction, and began to stroke his hand up and down her curves. She softly moaned and slowly lifted her hand under his shirt again. He groans at her touch, and began to lightly suck on her neck again. She moaned and lifted the hem of his shirt, trying to take it off. He was slightly suprised by her action, but complied as he took off his shirt for her. She gasped as she was in awe of his chest. She traced a hand up and down his chest. He groaned loudly at her touch, and soflty grabbed her curves and began to massage them. She moaned at his touch. She took his hand and led it up to her chest. He blushed at such an action. "Are you sure, Ahsoka?"

"Yes and if you play your cards right, you may get to see them." Heat rose to his whole face as he nodded. He slowly took a hold of one of her breasts. She softly moaned as she felt his warm hand on her breast.

"So soft..." He began to slowly massage it. She arched her back and moaned slightly louder. He once again kissed her neck as he pinched her nipple. She bit her lip as she tried to hold back a squeal. She was so glad Anakin was on a mission and won't be back for a week. She and Cardek have more time alone with each other.

"Holding back? Now that just won't do." He licked her neck eagerly as he pulled on her nipple. She sqeualed loudly as her breathing became hard. "Now that's more like it..."

He slipped another and began to grope and massage the other breast.

"Oh, Cardek. That feels... so good." He slammed his lips on hers and began to suck on her mouth, as he massaged both breasts. She broke away from the kiss. "Wait. This isn't fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That you're the only one without a shirt." She moved his hands from her breasts and removed her shirt. He stared in absolute awe at the sight of her breasts, and started to drool a little."Cardek, what's wrong? You don't like them?"

He didn't respond as he was too wrapped up with seeing her beautiful breasts. Then suddenly, he grabbed her breasts and began to massage them again. She gasped in surprise. She bit her lip and tried not to moan.

"They are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, Ahsoka." He kissed her on the lips. Her cheeks flushed a darker red. She was glad Cardek couldn't see it because of the kiss. He pulled away, but then pulled his face down to her breasts. "They look so tasty..."

He kissed her breast. Ahsoka moaned and whined at his lips on her breast. It was a new feeling she enjoyed very much.

"Your moans are like music to my ears." He began to suck on her nipples.

"Cardek, that... feels... amazing."

"I know, Ahsoka." He swirled his tongue all around her breast. She moaned and whined loudly. He sucked her nipple and popped it in his mouth.

"Cardek. Oh!" She continued to moan. He pulled away and slammed his lips onto hers. She moaned into the kiss and started moving her hips.

"Feisty, are we?"

"You said you wanted to touch me. So touch me." He smirked and began to rub his hands across her hips. "Do you like the way I feel?"

"Oh yeah. You feel absolutely amazing."

"Then go further."

"How far?"

"Depends. How far do you want to go?"

"Who knows? I am at your command, my lady."

"You can touch me anywhere you want, baby. I'm all yours." He smiled.

"Your wish is my command." He went down and began to plant kisses all over her stomach. She giggled at the feel of it. He licked across her curves with eagerness.

"And you say I'm feisty." He looked up at her with a smirk.

"Well I guess that's the one trait that we both share with pride."

"I guess so." He brought himself up to face level and looked at Ahsoka.

"You're so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have someone like you."

"I'm glad to have you in my life too."

"Man, all this excitement and touching has made me quite tired."

"That's because you were doing all the touching." She flipped them so that she was on top. "It's my turn now."

He was completely suprised. "What the...? Okay, I did not see that coming."

"You know I'm full of surprises."

"That you are. So what do you have planned for me?" She kissed him while her hand roamed his chest. He groaned into the kiss as he pulled her closer to him. She moved her lips down to his ear and started to nibble on it. He groaned even louder as he felt her lips over his ear. She smirked against his ear and started to play with his hair. He sighed in pleasure. "You're really good, Ahsoka."

"I learned from the best." She moved down to his neck and started to kiss and suck on it. He gasped in pleasure.

"Well, you have been taught well, my sexy student."

"Thank you, my straping master." She continued to suck on his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Yeah, just like that..."

"Like this?" She sucked harder on his neck. He moaned loudly.

"Yeah..." She moved lower and planted kisses on his chest. He sucked in a breath as his hand grabbed the back of her head.

"Someone's getting impatient."

"Hey, you're so good at this. Can you blame me at being impatient?" She kissed his chest again.

"I guess not."

"Then by all means continue."

"With pleasure." She continued kissing his chest while her hand roamed around. She made her way back up to his ignored ear and started nibbling on it. He started breathing heavily as his hands started to roam her back. "Do you like how I kiss you?"

"Yeah, it's so amazing..."

"Do you enjoy how I touch you?"

"Of course." She sat up so he could see her better.

"What is it that you like about me? Physcially?" He chuckled at the question.

"What's there not to like? You have sexy curves, you have a beuatiful face, you have amazing eyes, you have some very nice breasts, and you have great hips. But I might have to see more to get a full evaluation."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was only joking around with the last statement. I'm content with what's happening right now."

"We're not doing anything major, Cardek. I don't mind as long as you don't try to push things."

"Trust me. What I was implying would be sort of pushing things."

"Meaning sex."

"No. Just taking off your pants. Not going that far just yet."

"How is it any different from taking off my shirt? Both have something sacred to hide."

"Yeah, but no offense to your amazing breasts, but what the pants hides is what leads to sex. We go to the next level when we decide the pants are off."

"Not neccessarily. Seeing me completely naked doesn't have to leave to sex."

"Hey, if your comfortable with taking your pants off in front of me, then I'll gladly go through with it. I'd never do anything that is uncomfortable with you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Do you want to take your pants off?"

"Do you want me to take my pants off?"

"Of course, but I don't want you to if you're not comfortable with it."

"I don't mind. Besides, you still need a full evaluation."

"Then by all means, go on." She moved her knees inside Cardek's legs and slowly pulls down her panties. He watched the whole scene, drool starting to form in his mouth. She took off her panties and threw them on a chair. He stared at her naked form, heat rising up in his whole body. "Ahsoka..."

She blushed a deep red.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. In fact, you're even better than I imagined." She blushed even deeper.

"You imagined this?"

"Yeah, and trust me, it didn't even come close to what I see now." She blushed even deeper.

"If you keep making me blush, I'll be completely red." He sat up.

"I can't help that you're so beautiful like this. It truly makes me wonder how I got someone like you."

"You know, before, I always wondered why I was made like this. Now, I know I was made like this just for you." He blushed.

"Wow, that's really deep and thoughtful." He smiled. "Is is just me, or am I falling even more in love with you?"

She blushed again. "You like seeing me blush, don't you?"

"I sure do, baby. It makes you even more beautiful." She blushed again. She burried her head in his shoulder.

"This is ridiculous." He chuckled.

"I love the fact I can make you blush like that. I can't get enough of that cute blush of yours."

"Stop that." She was glad he could see her blush this time.

"Why? It's a great activity for the wonderful relationship we have." He hugged her closely. "It's more reason for me to love you."

"I love you too, but it's starting to hurt my face." He chuckled.

"Alright, no more flattering comments."

"Thank you." She brought her face out of his shoulder and kissed him. He kissed her hard. Ahsoka embraced it for a while, then broke away from it. "Now I'm tired, Cardek. Why don't we go to sleep?"

"That sounds good to me."

"You wanna sleep in the bed with me tonight?"

"Of course. Why would I pass that up?"

"You would have to be crazy to pass up an opportunity to sleep with your naked girlfriend."

"Luckily, I'm not crazy." He pulled Ahsoka down to bed with him, and placed covers over both of them.

"I know you're not. Good night, Cardek." He kissed her forhead.

"Goodnight, Ahsoka."


	7. More Touching

**Here's another chapter for Prank Gone wrong. More touching.**

Ahsoka woke up first. She sees Cardek still asleep. Instead of waking him, she traced lines around his chest. She goes down to the lining of his pants. Her curiousity over took her. She looked up at him to make sure he was still asleep. She slowly tried to pull down his pants, but he woke up. He looked down to see what Ahsoka was doing, and nearly jumped out of the bed in shock.

"AHSOKA! W-W-What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Why were you trying to take my pants off? When I was asleep no less?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I let my curiousity get the best of me. You weren't for taking your pants off when you were awake, so I thought if you were asleep... you wouldn't mind?"

"Ahsoka...I get what you're saying, but I could've done a lot of things I wanted to do to you when you were asleep, but I didn't. But, if you wanted me to take my pants off, why didn't you just ask?"

"I didn't think you wanted to because of what you said yesterday."

"Oh. Ahsoka, you took your pants off for me. I may be a little nervous, but if you did that for me, I have no problem doing the same for you."

"You don't?"

"No, but I'm a little nervous of what you'll think of..." He rubbed the back of head nervously while blushing. "...you know."

"You never know unless you try." He sighed.

"Do you really want me to take my pants off?"

"I'm not forcing you to, but..." She blushed. "...yeah." He was silent for a few moments, then he nodded.

"Alright." He started to undo the belt on his pants.

"Wait. Are you sure you're comfortable with this? Like I said, I'm not forcing you to do this."

"I didn't force you, yet you still took your pants off. It's only natural that I return the favor." She nodded and let him continue. He slowly started to pull down his pants. Ahsoka's heartbeat sped up and her face grew hotter. He took his pants off his legs and threw them on the floor. Ahsoka was in complete awe at her sights. No words came from her mouth.

"So..." He blushed nervously. "How is it?"

"I never thought it would be so... big." He blushed a deeper red.

"Really?"

"I knew you weren't small, but I never expected..." She blushed. "...that."

He blushed even more. "Wow. I guess I should be proud of praise."

"Can I... nevermind."

"What, Ahsoka?"

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Come on, tell me. Now you've got me curious."

"I was going to ask if I could... touch it?" She blushed as the words escaped from her lips. He blushed madly.

"T-Touch it?"

"I'm sorry. Forget I asked. It was stupid."

"No wait!...I was just caught off-guard, as usual as of late. I mean..." He sighed. "Do you really want to touch it?"

"I'm curious."

"Then...who am I to stop you? If you want, you can."

"Really? You're okay with this?"

"If you want to take the next step, then I'm okay with it. Besides..." He smirked. "It'll be mutually beneficial for both sides."

"Sometimes I wonder how your mind works."

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind." She rolled her eyes. She looked back down at his member and got nervous. She slowly reached for it and lightly gripped it. He gasped in pleasure. "Oh my..."

Seeing his reaction, she gripped him a little tighter. He moaned loudly.

"For Force's sake...I've never felt anything like this." Being the devious little minx she was, she slowly started moving her hand up and down. He groaned in pleasure at this action. "Oh, you little vixen..."

She smiled and moved her hand faster. He started breathing harder as he felt something build up in him. Ahsoka, instintively, put him in her mouth and started sucking his manhood. He gasped loudly.

"Oh shit! That feels so good!" She smirked and started going faster and harder. He moaned loudly over and over as he felt something in him. "Ahsoka, I...I'm close..."

Not paying attention to his words, she went even faster. Unable to hold it in any longer, he screamed in pleasure as he came all over he face. Taken by surprise, she jumped back. He took several deep breaths.

"I'm...so sorry...Ahsoka. I couldn't...hold it in...any longer. You were just...so amazing." She wiped his cum off her face and put it in her mouth, enjoying the taste of him. He was shocked as he blushed a deep red. "A-Ahsoka."

"Didn't think I could be like that, did you?"

"Not in a million years." She hovered over him.

"Now you know something new about me." She suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top of her. "Your turn."

He smirked deviously. "Really? Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Did I for you?"

"No." He lowered his hand and rubbed her womanhood. "But I intend to be more merciless."

"Bring it on." He smirked as he began to massage her womanhood. She softly moaned and arched her back a little. He rubbed his hand up and down across it. "Oh, Cardek. That feels good."

He inserted a finger inside her. She gasped at his sudden action. "Cardek."

He slowly started to pump a finger and out of her. "Oh my... Oh."

He inserted another finger as he continued pumping. She arched her back more and moaned. "Cardek!"

He lowered his head and licked her womanhood. She screamed in pleasure. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. He licked it a few more times before he began sucking it, all the while pumping his fingers faster. She screamed even louder. "CARDEK!"

Pleased by her screams, he stuck his tongue into her and explored it, inserting yet another finger and pumping faster than before. Ahsoka felt a heat growing in the pit of her stomach.

"CARDEK! IT'S TOO MUCH!" He continued to eat her out, sucking harder and harder, and continued pumping his three fingers faster and faster. She screamed louder and louder. "CARDEK! I'M GONNA... AHH!"

He continued his actions even faster. "Cum for me, my sexy minx."

Those words sent her over the edge. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. He swallowed up her cum as spilled out of her. Her breath trembled and her legs shook from her first intense orgasm. "Oh my gosh."

"Now that was intense." She was still breathing heavily.

"Yeah... it was."

"Man, I'm so tired, I don't think I can stand."

"That kind of thing happens after what we just did."

"You got that right. How about we catch some sleep?"

"Sure."


	8. Trouble with Ani

**Here's another update. Here, history wants to repeat itself, but another surprise comes up. Enjoy.**

Ahsoka woke up the next morning in a good mood. She looked up at Cardek and smiled. She had the most amazing time touching him yesterday. (Or so she thought it was yesteday.) She sat up and stretched. As the covers move with her, she caught a glipse of something. She lifted the sheets and squealed at what she saw. Cardek woke up.

"What the...?" He turned to Ahsoka. "What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

"You're not wearing any pants."

"Huh? Of course, I'm not wearing any pants!"

"You make it sound like it's casual."

"But you wanted me to take off my pants yesterday!"

"I never said that! I took mine off, but you kept yours on!"

"But you..." Realization suddenly hit him, and he slapped himself in frustration. "Crap, don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"What happened yesterday, Ahsoka?"

"I remember that we touched each other and I took my pants of, but that was it."

"THAT happened two days ago. You've been happening these instances of forgetting what's happened recently ever since you lost your horn. And you just forgot what happened yesterday."

"I'm sorry. I can't control that. What happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday, we agreed to take my pants off. We then did..." He smirked. "...some very naughty things."

She smirked. "What kind of naughty things?"

"Well..." He leaned in closer to her. "...some very intense foreplay, such as making each other come. I very much enjoyed your screams yesterday."

"Really?" She leaned in closer. "Maybe you can show me what I missed."

"With pleasure." He captured her lips in a kiss. She leaned closer so that her chest touched his. He groaned as he lowered his hand down and rubbed her inner thigh. She gasped at his action. She broke away from the kiss and looked in his eyes for a sign of comfort to her. He rubbed her check softly with his free hand. "Don't be afraid, Ahsoka. You were quite bold yourself, yesterday. Trust me."

She nodded. "I do trust you."

With a small smile, he moved his hand closer to her womanhood and touched it. She gasped at the simple touch. Liking her reaction, he began to rub against it in circles. She gasped and slowly started to move her hips. He began to suck on her neck while still continuing his actions with his hand. She started to moan louder.

"Cardek." He inserted a finger into her. She gasped and moaned. Spurred on by her moans, he began pumping the finger in and out while nipping on her neck. She moaned louder and played in his hair. He moved his lips down to her breasts and began suck on them. She threw her head back and moaned. He sucked on her nipple and he pumped his finger faster. She screamed his name. He inserted yet another finger as his lips trailed down across her stomach. She whimpered in slight pain. He whispered soothingly to her.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka, it'll be alright. If you want me to stop, then just tell me." She shook her head.

"I'm fine. Keep going." He nodded, and his lowered his head until it reached her womanhood, and he smirked as he saw it.

"Why look what we have here? I wonder what I should do with this little pearl..."

"Cardek, what are you talking about?" He smirked deviously, then began to lick and kiss her womanhood. She let out a cry of pleasure.

"That..." He sucked hard as he pumped his fingers faster into her. She cried even louder and arched her back. He pulled his fingers out and held her by the hips as he mercilessly licked, kissed, and sucked. His actions sent her over the edge. She went crazy and screamed his name. One of his hands went up to fondle her breast as he stuck his tongue in pumped it in and out. Her eyes rolled back and she released a loud scream. He pinched her nipple and tugged it and went faster with his tongue.

"CARDEK! I'M SO CLOSE!"

"Then come for me, Ahsoka." His tongue suddenly hit her sweet spot and he began to lick it over and over. Unable to hold it anymore, she cried out as she came. He drank up all of her liquid greedily, and then looked up with her at a smile. She looked down at him with a smile, panting heavily.

"I can't believe I forgot that. It was amazing." He brought himself to her face.

"I know. It really is an amazing feeling. And I'm glad I was able to make you feel that way."

"I think it's only fair that I make you feel the same way." She reached down and took him in her hand. "As my way of saying 'Thanks.'"

He gasped at the sudden action. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smirked and slowly started to move her hand. He moaned at the feeling of her warm hand. She smirked.

"You like that, baby?"

"Oh yes..."

"You want me to go faster?"

"Yes! Please..." She smiled and moved her hand slightly faster, teasing him. "Dammit, Ahsoka! That's not fast enough!"

She stopped what she was doing, but kept her hand on his manhood.

"Patience, my darling. Impatience won't get you anywhere." She slightly squeezed him. "Are you going to calm down?"

He held in a moan. "...Yes."

"Good." She continued stroking him at a slow pace. He groaned in pleasure. She smiled and started moving her hand faster. He gasped at the increase in speed.

"Yes..." She giggled at his reaction. He blushed in embarassment.

"No need to be embarassed. I find it sexy." She pumped her hand faster. He moaned in pleasure as his hand found its way to the back of her head. "Still getting impatient?"

She slowed her hand. "No..."

"Don't lie." She slowed her hand more. "Be honest with me."

"Okay...I'm a little impatient, but I'm trying to hold it in as best as I can."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I guess not."

"You know what they say: the truth..." She started moving her hand faster. "...will set you free."

He moaned at her actions. She giggled at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, moving her hand even faster. He groaned in pleasure. Turned on by his groans, she reached down and touched herself.

"Aroused, are we?" She looked at him with innocent blue eyes. He started breathing deeply. "Yeah..."

She continued her actions slightly faster. He groaned even louder. She moaned and whined as she massaged herself more. He began to suck on her neck hard. She whined even more as both her actions increased. He growled seductively as he massaged Ahsoka as well. She moved her hips and groaned in pleasure. He groaned with her licking and sucking her neck over and over. She whined.

"Cardek..." She stroked him even faster. He groaned more.

"Ahsoka..." She kissed him and whined into it. He inserted his tongue into her mouth as he massaged faster. She stopped massaging herself and puts her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He moaned into kiss as he inserted a finger. Her breath hitched as she felt his finger inside her. He sucked on her tongue as he pumped his finger. She whined as she moved her hand at full speed. He groaned as loud as he could. She broke away from the kiss and looked at him. "What is it?"

She smirked and whispered seductively. "I love you reactions of what I can do to you." All the while, she was still moving her hand.

He moaned happily. "How can I not react the way I do? You're so amazing at this..."

"Let's see what you do..." She moved her hand as fast as she can. "...when you cum."

He screamed in pleasure. "GODDAMN!"

She whispered seductively. "Cum for me, Cardek. Let it all out."

"AHSOKA!" He came as hard as he could. Ahsoka released him as he came on her. "Damn..." He took deep breaths. "That hand of yours is so skilled..."

"Was it like this yesterday?"

"Sort of...you showed me a more wild side of you. You actually swallowed my come." She raised an eyebrow.

"I did?"

"Yeah. Suprised even me."

"That doesn't sound like something I would do." He shugged.

"Like I said, it'd suprised me because of that."

"Yeah, well..." She stopped in her tracks.

"Now what is it?"

"I sense something. Someone."

"Yeah, now I do too, but who is it..."

"It's..." Anakin came in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

"AH! SON OF A BITCH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"I can explain!"

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH MY PADAWAN?"

"WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX! I SWEAR TO THE FORCE WE WERE JUST MAKING EACH OTHER COME!" He was silent for a few moments. "Crap, that didn't come out right!"

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE SEX TO ME!"

"Master, we didn't have sex. We swear!"

"We were just touching each other, I swear! Don't kill me!"

"I trusted you with her! I talked to you about this! I warned you! You're dead meat!"

"Master, please don't..."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, AHSOKA!"

"We both agreed to this! Can't you show me mercy?"

"Ahsoka isn't in her right mind! Part of it is gone! You took advantage of that! How do you know she would've agreed to this if she was?"

"She took her clothes off for me! I never would have done anything of this if she didn't feel comfortable! She took her pants off for me, hell, she even tried to take my pants off yesterday while I was asleep...although she can't remember yesterday."

"So, you decided to refresh her memory?"

"She was eager to do this as well! You can ask her yourself if you're not that stupid!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! Just ask her, already!"

"You don't yell at me! I warned you about something like this!"

"Why don't you stop blaming me for once?"

"Because you're responsible for her while she's like this! You're suppose to keep her in order and keep her from doing something wreckless like this! You're suppose to stop these kinds of things from happening!"

"You know what, this was not only my choice, this was her choice as well! Sorry if I love her so much that I'm willing to do this! She asked for this! And we did not have sex! We didn't go that far!"

"It doesn't matter how far you didn't go. It matters how far you already went! You crossed the line!" Ahsoka finally spoke up.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

"Ahsoka, please talk some sense into him." She sighed.

"This has to stop. Master, you can't blame Cardek for every wreckless thing I do while I'm stuck in here. I'm the one doing the wreckless acts, not Cardek."

"Ahsoka, this..."

"Was my idea. I wanted this. Cardek told me no at first and I pressured him. It's not his fault."

"It really was, Anakin. I gave her chances to stop, but she wanted to go on."

"You can't always blame Cardek because it's not his fault. It's mine. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me." He placed hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She laid her head on his shoulder. Anakin sighed.

"You swear you two didn't do anything else?"

"I swear. And for once, will you believe me?"

"Master." He sighed.

"Fine, but I don't want this to happen again."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Alright. If I catch you two doing this again, you'll both be in trouble. Got it?"

"Crystal clear."

"We won't do it again."

"Good. Now, go take a shower. You look a mess." He nodded and got off the bed and walked towards the shower. Once he closed the door, Ahsoka turned to Anakin.

"Master, why do you blame everything on Cardek?"

"Because that's how it is! He's a boy, and trust me, as a man myself, I know what boys want."

"But Cardek's not like that."

"You can't trust him when it comes to these situation! They will do anything to get what they want!"

"Master, I know Cardek and I know he wouldn't do anything like that to me. I trust him."

"I'm just looking out for you, Ahsoka."

"I know, but you can't go around blaming everyone for something I decided to do. What Cardek and I did was my idea. He didn't even want to on his own will. He did it because I wanted it." He crossed arms over his chest and looked at her with narrow eyes.

"Is that the truth, Ahsoka? Or are you just covering for Cardek?"

"Master, I'm telling you the truth. I wanted this, not Cardek." He sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"This is so frustrating, damn it."

"Master, if I wasn't telling the truth, do you think I would be this calm?"

"Fine, I believe you. But I still don't like this situation."

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"Let me tell you this. If I catch you in this situation with him again, you two are in BIG trouble. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll take my leave now. When Cardek comes out, you tell him of my warning to you both, and if he is responsible for anything, he will suffer a slow, painful death."

"Master, Cardek wouldn't force me to do anything like that. And why do you always have to threaten Cardek's life? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I am just being careful. I still don't trust him with you. Well, I better get going. See ya, Ahsoka."

"See ya, Master." Anakin left the room and Cardek came out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

"Hey, Ahsoka."

"Hey, Cardek." He looked around.

"Where's Anakin?"

"He just left."

"Well, that's good." He sat down on the bed next to Ahsoka. "I so did not want to deal with him anymore after what happened."

"He still threatened you. He said if this happened again and it was your fault, he was going to kill you."

"Ah, come on! Can't he ever trust me? It's like I'm his personal scapegoat to go after when something happens in this relationship!"

"Cardek, he's just being Anakin. He's over protective of me. I can't stop that."

"I know that. But it's really not helping me or my case. One of these days, there's a good chance he'll kill me."

"Don't worry. I won't let him kill you." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ahsoka. I really appreciate that."

"I love you. I'm not going to let anyone take you from me."

"Just like I will stop anyone who dares to threaten you." He kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. She climbed in his lap to deepen the kiss more. He sucked on her lips. She moaned and pressed her chest against his. He groaned and pulled away with a smirk. "Still a bit kinky, are we? Even after that life and death situation?"

"I find it..." Her eyes turned a light purple. "... a turn on." Cardek was taken by surprise.

"What the...? What happened to your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" She spoke in a low sultry voice.

"They... they turned from blue to purple."

"Really? Do they look better on me?"

"Wha...? Uh...yeah, they do, but...why are they purple?"

"I don't know, but you know what looks even better on me?" He suddenly got nervous.

"...What?"

"You." She suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him. He was taken aback.

"What the...? Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"Hopefully, you." He blushed a bright red.

"You don't mean..."

"Let's do it." Cardek was shocked.

"Ahsoka, this isn't you! This...this has to be your brain! We can't do this! We're going way too fast, and we just came out of a situation with Anakin! Do you know what he would to do to me if he caught us?"

"Cardek, I want you. Anakin wouldn't hurt you if it meant hurting me. You have nothing to worry about."

"This isn't right! This is too fast! This isn't you!"

"Cardek, this is me and we're not going too fast. We've already done a lot pf intense foreplay. This is just another step in our relationship."

"I would believe you...if it wasn't for the fact that your eyes have turned purple! That's a sign if I've ever seen you!"

"One little difference. It's nothing."

"Little? Ahsoka...I can't do this! I know you, and this isn't you! You just wouldn't do this out of nowhere like this!"

"Cardek, baby, don't you want me?"

"Wha...I do, Ahsoka."

"Then what's wrong? Is it because we don't have any protection?" He blushed a dark red.

"What? No!"

"Then what's the problem?" _Damn it! What do I do? I'm caught in a dangerous situation here! I know Ahsoka's not herself right now, and there's no way I can do this with her in this state! But I love Ahsoka, and I so want her more than ever, and if I don't do it, I might lose her! I'm stuck in the middle! What do I do? _"Cardek? What's going on in that little mind of yours?"

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I...I don't know what to do!"

"It's simple, babe. I'll show you." She moved her legs and moved her hand down his chest to his towel. His eyes widened.

"Ahsoka, wait! Don't..." She gripped the towel.

"It's okay, Cardek. Just relax."

"But...this isn't right..."

"Why? Why isn't it right?"

"Because your not yourself, damn it! This is your brain controlling you! Trust me, I would love to do this with you more than anything, but...I just...I don't know what to do honestly."

"It'll be fine, Cardek. Just trust your instincts." She slowly untied his towel. _What is the right thing to do? Oh Force, if you can, give me a sign. Anything to show me what to do...which path to choose..._

_"Unless you wanna be a dead man, you better not choose this one." _Cardek was shocked.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He fell off the bed in shock. "What the...?" _...Anakin?_

"Oh my gosh. Cardek, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." He stood up. "Listen, I need to go right now. I'm sorry, but I have something to do. I'll be back, alright?"

"You better put your clothes on before you walk out this room."

"Good idea." He went to put on his clothes and thought through the Force. _Anakin, if you hear me, thank you. Seriously, I was in some conflict, so thanks for the help. I seriously did not want it to go that way._

_"You're welcome. Don't be afraid to say no to Ahsoka."_

_"It's tough, especially when she's so...persuasive, but I'll try. How did you know what was going on anyway?"_

_"I was reading her mind after I left to see if she was protecting you. Her mind shifted to this and I jumped to your mind to see if you were going to go with this."_

_"I didn't know what to do honestly. I knew that she wasn't herself, and I didn't want to take advantage of her, but she wanted it so much, and I was afraid I was going to lose her if I said no because she was adamant for it."_

_"I could sense your conflict. Ahsoka isn't in her right mind. You have to go with what sounds like Ahsoka. Anything that doesn't sound like her, you avoid."_

_"Thanks for the advice."_

_"You're welcome. Just give her some time to herself and she'll forget her... urges."_

_"Got ya. And once again...thanks."_

_"Alright. Come to my quarters. I wanna talk to you."_

"Cardek, when will you be back?" He finished putting his clothes on.

"I'll be back in a bit, Ahsoka. Don't worry. It won't be long."

"You already are." She spoke seductively. He blushed a bright red.

"Uh right...Um, I'll see you later, Ahsoka."

"Could you at least help me with my... problem?" He looked at her nervously.

"I'm afraid to ask but...what is this problem?" She smirked.

"I think you know what it is." He blushed even more.

"I-I gotta go now! I'll see you later!" He ran out of room and ran into Cardek.

"Cardek? Why were you running through the halls?" He looked down embarrissingly.

"...Ahsoka's urges..."

"Okay. Enough said."

"Normally, I would avoid you...but right now, you are the best person for me to come to."

"And why's that?"

"Because Ahsoka is really out of control. Her brain is making her extremely horny and wanting to do it with me. I don't want to take advantage of her in that state, but when seeing the want, the need, the pleading look in her eyes...and her body...it just really confuses me to no end on what to do!"

"Calm down, Cardek. First off, stop talking about her like that. It makes me uncomfortable."

"But you were the one who stopped me before in the first place. You talked to me through the Force and helped me out of that situation I was in."

"And that made me uncomfortable. I don't like to think about Ahsoka in that way."

"I'm just so confused." He sat down on the floor with an exasperated sigh. Anakin sat next to him.

"Cardek, look. You and I know Ahsoka. This brain damage is showing a side of her that we've never seen, but it's always been there. There's nothing to be confused about."

"I know that...but when she asks it of me...with the look in her eyes..it's hard to decipher what's to do."

"Cardek, with these situations, two parts of you are talking. One is your heart, the other is your... friend. Sometimes your 'friend' will tell you to do one thing, but you need to listen to what your heart is saying. You know in your heart that if Ahsoka was well, she wouldn't want this right now."

"Yeah...I knew something was wrong the moment her eyes turned purple..."

"Her eyes turned purple? When was the last time that happened?"

"Never, as far as I can remember. I think it may have something to do with her brain damage, but I'm not sure..."

"Well, if it happens again, you know what she's thinking and to avoid it at all costs. Right?"

"Right. And I have a bad feeling that it's going to happen a lot more in the future."

"If it does, you need to restrain yourself from it."

"Yeah, but trust me, that's easier said than done..."

"I know, but in time you'll learn to restrain yourself."

"Thanks for the talk, Anakin. I know we're not on the best of terms right now, and you don't trust me, but I really needed this help. So thanks."

"Anything to keep you from sexing my Padawan." Cardek chuckled.

"Of course." He stood up. "Well, I better get back to the wild ride known as Ahsoka." Anakin stood up.

"You... might want to give her a little more time to cool down. Just to be safe." He thought for a bit.

"You...may be right. But what am I going to do until I get back to her?" Anakin thought for a moment.

"Come with me. I want to give you something."

"Sure." They walked to Anakin's quarters.

"Enter my domain." He followed Anakin in.

"I am having so many bad feelings lately."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I just want to give you something."

"Okay, so...what is it?" Anakin went over to his nightstand, pulled out a box and tossed it to Cardek.

"Those." He looked at the box curiously.

"What is it?"

"Condoms." Cardek sudden;t looked up at him with wide eyes and a huge blush on his face.

"What? Are you serious? You're actually giving me condoms?"

"Hey, those are for when you and Ahsoka are older and do have sex. You want to use protection." Cardek was still blushing.

"Well, better safe than sorry, but honestly, I don't know if we're going to wait until we're older...That's not to say I won't hold out as long as I can."

"You better wait until you're older. I don't want Ahsoka having sex at sixteen. Protection or not." He sighed.

"I'll try, Anakin."

"Good. Now, go check on Ahsoka. I know how much she hates being alone in the medical ward."

"Got ya...and thanks." Anakin nodded once. "See ya, Anakin." He left the room.


	9. Purple Eyes Again

It's been another month since Ahsoka and Cardek got caught. Cardek learned when to stayed around and when not to stay around for Ahsoka. He knew that when her eyes were their natural blue, he was safe. When her eyes turned an unnatural purple, he needs to make up an excuse to leave. Today, Ahsoka was normal as far as Cardek knew.

"You seem to be recovering greatly, Ahsoka."

"I know. One more month and I'm out of here."

"Yeah, and it's been quite a ride hasn't it?"

"You're telling me. Between the headaches, the yelling and my master catching us doing things, these past couple of months haven't been as bad as I thought they would be."

"Yeah, definitely more eventful than a normal stay at a hospital. And the best part is..." He took her hand in his. "We're finally together." She smiled.

"Yeah, it is." He lightly kissed her cheek.

"And I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful and amazing love."

"And I couldn't have asked for a more handsome and caring love." He smiled and softly kissed her lips. She kissed him back. He deepened the kiss a bit more as his hand rested on the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss more. He wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She ran her fingers through his soft hair. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. She moaned against the kiss and arched her back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored her caverns. She explored his mouth as well. He wrapped his tongue around hers and stroked it. She moaned slightly louder and brought her body closer to his. He groaned as he continued to sensually stroke Ahsoka's tongue with his faster. She moaned more and climbed in his lap to deepen the kiss more.

He held her tight and close as he began to suck on her tongue. She slipped her hand under his shirt and slowly rubbed his chest. He pulled away and groaned.

"Damn, now that was a kiss." She was panting heavily with a smile.

"Yeah it was." He smiled back and nuzzled into her neck. "I love you, Cardek."

"I love you too, Ahsoka."

"You know, my master's on a mission and won't be back for a while." He smirked.

"I guess we both know what that means." She smirked.

"You wanna do it?" Cardek was suprised.

"You mean actually do it?"

"No. I'm not ready for that yet. Just... what we usually do." He shook his head with a chuckle.

"Of course. How silly of me to think otherwise."

"Well, I won't be ready for that for a while."

"I know. I know. Forgive me."

"It's okay. Besides, I've thought about it every now and then." He was surprised.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I've thought about this before any of this even happened. I was just never sure who I wanted to give myself to." He smirked.

"Well, I'm glad I'm the lucky person then." She smirked.

"Who said it would be you?" He was surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"I never said you would be my first. I said I thought about giving myself to someone. I never said it would be you."

"Please tell me your kidding Ahsoka." She smiled and giggled. He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You always were one for stirring up things with me."

"I find it funny when you're freaked out." He mock pouted.

"Must you always take pleasure in my misery?"

"Not all the time. Only when it's funny."

"Of course. I shouldn't expect any less from you."

"Don't be so sensitive, Cardek." She kissed his neck and whispered. "I just toying with you."

"I know, Ahsoka. I know."

"Then why do you take things so personally?" She nibbled on his ear. He closed his eyes in pleasure.

"I really don't try to. I really don't. I guess I just come off as taking things personally."

"You need to relax more and take a joke." She moved back down to his neck. He sighed happily.

"I guess so." She continued kissing his neck while slipping her hand under his shirt. He moaned. "Man, you sure are kinky tonight, Ahsoka."

"We haven't touched each other in a month. I miss this."

"You have a point. I mean, you must've really missed my great body."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Cardek. You're not that great." He smirked playfully at her, but remained silent. "Besides, I know you miss my body as much as I miss yours."

"You got that right." He rubbed his hand along her sides. She moaned as she continued to rub his chest. He groaned and began to nibble on her neck.

"Hmm, someone's getting frisky."

"I'm picking it up from you." He continued nibbling on her neck as he ran his fingers all over her sides. She moaned at his touch.

"Cardek." He slipped a hand into her shirt and softly grabbed a breast, but she moved his hand. "Not just yet, Cardek." He pouted.

"Come on."

"No pouting. I want to try something new first." He raised his eyebrow in interest.

"Something new?"

"Yes. I recently found out that a simple action could give me pleasure. Something I never thought of before."

"Really?" He smirked seductively. "And what would this one action be?"

"With this, you have to be gentle. Okay?" He nodded.

"Okay." She lifted one of her montrals.

"You remember how sensitive my montrals are?"

"Yeah."

"If treated a certain way, they can give me great pleasure. You see where I'm going with this?"

"I think so. So what way am I to treat your montrals?" She lightly brushed her montral against his face.

"Think about it, Cardek." He stared at the montral, then took hold of it and started to plant kisses all over it. She moaned and arched her back slightly. He kissed it a litte more before starting to lick all across it. She moaned louder. "Cardek."

Encourage by her moans, he started to suck on the montral, tasting ever part of it. "Oh, Cardek! Oh!"

He started to lick and suck harder all across the montral. "OH FORCE! CARDEK!"

He was surprised by her loud screams. He suddenly got an idea, and smirked. A little nervously, he took the tip of the montral, and put it into his mouth, and began to suck on it hard. Her eyes rolled back as she let out a loud scream of pleasure. His hands started caressing the rest of the montral, eager to please, as he sucked even harder on the tip, his tongue swirling around it. She continued to scream as she felt a familiar heat in her lower regions. "CARDEK!"

He took more of the montral into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could, his hands rubbing the rest of it as fast as it can. His tongue curled around the very tip, and began to lick it up and down at a fast rate. She felt her heat growing stronger. "AHH! CARDEK! FORCE!"

He suddenly quickened all the actions he's done at the fastest rate that he could, sucking on her montral as hard as he could like a vacuum. "CARDEK! I'M GONNA COME!"

He suddenly deep-throated her montral, sucking it as if though his life depended, his tongue swirling all around it. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. He pulled the montral out of his mouth, slowly stroking it with a smirk. "Well...that's a fun, albeit weird, way to pleasure a girl."

"Yeah. That was great."

"I'm glad you liked it." He planted a soft kiss on her lips, loving caressing her montrals. "I'll be sure to do it more often in the future. I love hearing you scream like that."

"For one, you love anyway I scream. And two, this will be something to try when we actually have sex."

"Yeah. Imagine the reaction I will get if I suck on your montral while making love to you. It'll be sure to create heavenly pleasure for you." Her eyes turned purple.

"You wanna try it?" He saw the change in eye color.

"Uh, not right now! I got to go somewhere unfortunately." He got up off the bed.

"And where do you have to be, Cardek?"

"I...I gotta go meet with Anakin. He really wants to know how well you're doing from me, and he's pretty stubborn. And I don't want to piss him off by any means."

"He's on a mission, Cardek. He's busy. Come back to bed."

"Seriously, Ahsoka, I have to go." _I cannot let her do this...not like this anyway. This is really getting bothersome. I just hope this...purple eyes thing goes away soon._

"But you know I don't like being alone in the medical ward. Stay with me. Please."

"Um..." _Crap. She's got me trapped. I can't let her have sex with me in this state, and staying here will guarantee that such a thing happens, but I really can't leave her alone in medical ward. She hates this place. What do I do?_

"Please?" She looked at him with her innocent purple eyes.

"...Fine." _Damn those innocent eyes of hers._ He sat in a chair near the bed in silence. She climbed in his lap.

"What's wrong, Cardek? Don't you want to be with me?" He blushed at her position.

"I do want to be with you, Ahsoka...but you're not yourself right now. You're in a different state of mind, and that's why I can't do anything with you because you'll regret it and hate me for it when you return to normal."

"Cardek, I could never hate you. I love you and I want to make love to you."

"No, Ahsoka...it's a primal part of your mind that wants to make love to me, not yourself. You're being controlled by something from your mind, and it's changing your thought process. When I make love to you, I want it to be when your normal, and not controlled by your damaged mind."

"Cardek, I'm perfectly fine. My brain is better. Let's make love." She kissed him. He pulled away.

"Now, you see, that's where I can tell that you're wrong. Just a moment ago, you said you weren't ready for that and wanted to wait. Now, all of a sudden, you're hounding on me. The Ahsoka I know wouldn't do that, at least out of the blue like this. You got to fight your mind."

"Cardek, I don't need to fight it. It helps me. It give me the confidence I need to make love to you. I am ready."

"No you're not! That's what your mind wants you to think! It's decieving you! It's turing you into something you're not! If you do this, and once you go back to normal, you'll regret it instantly! Don't make love just because your mind wants to, but make love to me when you truly feel ready without the influence of your mind. Can you do that...for me at least?"

"I'm practically throwing myself at you and you're denying me. Something else is up." She climbed off of his lap and back in the bed. "What aren't you telling me? Am I not good enough for you?"

"That's not it" He sighed. "Listen, Ahsoka, when I make love to you, I don't want it be with you in this state. If I do, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you, because it's just your damaged mind talking not you." He kneeled at side of bed and took her hand. "When we finally do it, I want it to be a special moment. And this isn't the way."

Her eyes returned to their natural blue. "I believe you."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Force you're back to normal. It was really tough resisting your advances in that state of yours."

"Well, I can't control it, so you'll have to deal with it for a while."

"I know. It's getting harder coming up with excuses to get away from you while you go into that state." He sat down on bed next to her. "You really can't listen to reason while you're in that state can you?"

"I can, but another part of me is ignoring it completely."

"I know. I can tell you're listening to me, but it's like your mind refuses to listen. When your in that state, all you seem to care about is having sex with me. It's kinda disturbing really."

"Yeah, that's normal. It means my body's ready for it, but I'm not. My body's urges control my mind."

"I see...what's it like? Being in that state?"

"Oh my gosh, it's annoying. It's a battle between my body and my brain and my body's winning."

"Damn, I can only imagine...what about the first time you went into that state? How did you feel? What was your reaction?"

"Honestly, I didn't know what was going on. I was thinking of one thing, but my body had a mind of its own. I can't control it and I never know when it's coming." He rubbed his temples.

"We can only hope that this passes real soon."

"I hope it does."

"Hard to believe this has all happened because of a prank gone wrong."

"I know. Maybe that's why my master doesn't want us to pull pranks."

"I don't think even he expected this to happen."

"Neither did we, but you have to admit that some of the pranks we do are dangerous."

"Yeah, I guess so. But we always took every precaution we could before doing the pranks."

"Do you think this one was kinda careless? It involved a lightsaber dropping from the ceiling."

"We've done so many careless things, prank or not, that I think we can no longer what's careless or not."

"So, are we going to stop pranking all together?"

"Of course not! That's just insane! Though I do think we need to tone our pranks a bit. Don't want a repeat of this happening."

"You're right. We'll talk about this later. I'm kinda tired."

"Alright then. Goodnight Ahsoka." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Cardek."


	10. All Night Love

Another month went by and Ahsoka was out of the hospital. Right after she was discharged, she and Anakin had to go on a mission. She had no time to say goodbye to Cardek. He didn't get a chance to see her before she left. She was gone for weeks and Cardek was lonely without her. He wished he could see her again. Ahsoka and Anakin returned late at night and Ahsoka decided to go see Cardek. It couldn't wait until morning. She had something to tell him about what happened when she was in the hospital. She knocked on his door and opened it.

"Hey, Cardek." He turned around and smiled joyously.

"Ahsoka, you're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back. I need to talk to you." His smile disappeared and was replaced with a confused frown.

"Talk? About what?"

"Maybe you should sit down." He sat down in a nearby chair and looked at her seriously.

"What is it?"

"While I was on the mission, I did some thinking. About us."

"And what did you think about?"

"I started thinking about all the things that happened while I was in the hospital. I started thinking about other things that could change our relatioship a bit." His curiosity peaked.

"What happened in the hospital? And what chould change our relationship?"

"I was thinking that..." He was dreading a bit.

"Thinking that what?" She sighed softly.

"I don't know exactly how to say this."

"This can't be good then. Look...just say it. You've already said too much and can't back out now. Whatever it is, I'll just have to take it. So tell me." She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready to have sex with you." He was silent for a few moments.

"That's it? What made that so hard to say?"

"I didn't know how you'd react."

"We've had sex before, Ahsoka. It's no big deal." He stood up. "I'm kind of glad we can have sex again." He walked up to her and smirked. "I can finally please you fully."

"You make it sound like it was easy. I was really nervous to tell you."

"I really don't know what made it so nervous to tell. We've had sex before, like I said. What was the problem?"

"I know, but this is actual sex. Aren't you nervous at all?"

"Not at all. I am more than willing to do this with you. We have done this before, so I have no reason to be nervous. And you shouldn't be nervous either. Just relax."

"I guess I was over doing it a bit. I'm sorry."

"No problem. Now like I said...just relax." He leaned his head in and began kissing her neck. She relaxed and moaned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and licked her neck seductively.

"Cardek..." She moaned louder. He moved away from her neck and kissed her fully on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and wrapped it around her own tongue. She moaned against the kiss. He stroked her sides tenderly as his tongue continued to explore her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair. He deepened the kiss even further as he pulled her close against him. She ran her hand under his shirt and ran her hand across his chest. He moaned against the kiss as his own hand reached under her shirt and grabbed a breast. She gasped and moaned. He slowly began to massage it as he clasped his mouth around her tongue and sucked on it. She moaned and whimpered in pleasure. He pulled away and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it to the side. She did the same with his shirt.

He grabbed both her breasts and groped them. She threw her head back and moaned. He lowered his head down and began to suck on one of her breasts. She gripped his hair.

"Oh, Cardek." He licked all over it vigorously, his hand slowly going down to between her legs. She moaned and groaned louder. He set her down in a chair as he continued to lick her breast, and his hand reached to her womanhood and rubbed it. She gasped and whimpered in pleasure as he touched her. He grabbed the hem of her pants and pulled them to down to her ankles and resumed touching her. "Cardek. Oh!"

He rubbed his hand over it in slow, sensual circles as he sucked on her nipple. She bit her lip to hold back her moans. He slowly sped up his hand as he popped her nipple out of his mouth over and over.

"Oh Force! Cardek!" He inserted a finger and began to pump it in and out. She moaned loudly. He began to suck on her neck as he pumped his finger faster. "Cardek! Fuck!"

He pulled his finger out and moved his head away from her neck. She looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

He smirked and pulled his pants down. "I think it be best if we both shared in the pleasure."

She smirked and looked down at his erect member. "Well, it looks like you're more than ready."

"I sure am." He grabbed the armrests and positioned himself in front of her. "Ready?"

"Wait. I just thought of something. We don't have any protection." He frowned.

"Do you really want protection?"

"Well, personally, I don't care, but we can't risk me getting pregnant." He sighed.

"Alright." He went over to drawer and pulled out a box of condoms.

"When did you get those?"

"Anakin gave them to me. It was awkward and embarassing to say the least, but he wanted to be sure we were prepared." He pulled out a condom.

"That a little weird, but at least we have them."

"Yeah." He put on the condom and then placed himself in front of her. "One more time, are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." He took a deep breath and slowly entered her. She took a sharp breath. He gasped at her tightness and continued entering her. She whimpered in slight pain. He looked down at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

"I'm fine. Keep going." He nodded in return and entered her more until he reached her wall. She shuddered a bit. He slowly broke her wall, taking their virginities with them. She squealed in pain, a few tears escaping her eyes. He stopped at the sight of her pain and tears, unable to continue. She took a few deep breaths. "I'm okay, Cardek. Keep going."

"Alright." He fully entered her, and shuddered in pleasure. "You're so...so tight, Ahsoka." She moaned in pleasure.

"You're so big, Cardek." He pulled out of her and then slowly thrusted back into her, groaning in pleasure. She moaned louder. "Oh, Cardek."

He began to thrust in and out of her at a moderate pace. "Ah damn..."

"Cardek. Go faster." He complied and sped up his thrusting, grunting and groaning. She moaned and whimpered louder. "Oh! Yes!"

He went faster as he grabbed a breast and massaged it. She cried out in pleasure. "Faster! Harder!"

He thrusted even faster and hits her sweet spot hard. "Ah shit!"

"OH FUCK! YES! YES!" He hit her sweet spot over and over as fast as he could.

"SHIT! FUCK! SO TIGHT!"

"CARDEK!"

"AHSOKA!"

"FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER!" He thrusted hard as he could into her sweet spot.

"YES! YES MY LOVE! FUCK! SO GOOD!"

"OH SHIT! FUCK! CARDEK! I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE!"

"ME TOO! SHIT! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN LAST! IT'S FEEL SO GOOD!"

"I...I CAN'T...HOLD IT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came the hardest she ever has.

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" He came just as hard in response. She was breathing heavily as her whole frame shook from her intense orgasm. He collasped on top of her, laying his head on top of her chest, breathing heavily. "That...that was..."

"Amazing."

"Yeah. Just...incredible."

"You wanna do it again?" He looked up at her surprised.

"Seriously? You up for another go?"

"Yeah. I want this to last. Besides, I remember you saying you would 'treat' my montrals when we make love."

"Ah yes. Of course. Then we shall. I want to try a position, so please, get on the bed for me. Hands and knees."

"Only for you, baby." She got up and got on the bed on her hands and knees. He got on the bed and kneeled behind her, and positioned himself at her entrance and entered her. She moaned in pleasure. "Force, you feel amazing."

He groaned. "So do you, baby." He began his fast thrusting. She gasped and moaned.

"Oh, baby!"

"Ah yes!" He sped up his thrusting and leaned down, grabbed a montral, and sucked on it. She screamed in pleasure.

"Oh Force! Cardek!" He planted kisses all her montral as he slammed into her even more. She continued to scream as she gripped the bed sheets. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up straight, and began sucking on the tip of her montral, thrusting harder into her all the while. "CARDEK! FUCK!"

He groaned very loudly as he once again hit her sweet spot, sucking harder on her montral. She screamed as loud as she could. "OH SHIT! OH FUCK!"

He screamed in pleasure as he caressed her montral as he sucked it even more, and thrusted as fast as he can into her sweet spot over and over. She started screaming in Togruti, her native language. He screamed even louder into her montral as he swirled his tongue over the tip, and thrusted as fast as he could into her. "CARDEK! I'M...GONNA...CUM!"

He pulled her montral out of his mouth.

"ME TOO! PLEASE COME FOR ME! AHSOKA!" He thrusted into her sweet spot as hard as he could, sucking on her montral with all his vigor.

"CARDEK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came.

"AHSOKA!" He came as well with her. She was breathing heavily as she rested her head on his shoulder. He panted hard and heavy.

"This is just...amazing!" Ahsoka lightly chuckled.

"You having fun?" He chuckled with her.

"Of course. Sex is even better than I imagined."

"Just wait until you experince every position of sex." He smirked mischievously.

"And I can't wait to try every single one of them." She smirked seductively.

"And you will. I'll make sure of that." He kissed her fully. She kissed him back. He pulled away and smirked again.

"Ready for round three?"

"Only if I'm on top this time."

"Of course, my dear."

"Then lay back." He laid back down on the bed. She turned to face him and positioned herself at his member. She kissed him as she lowered herself onto him. He moaned against the kiss. Once he was inside her, she slowly moved her hips up and down. He pulled away and arched his body in pleasure. She moved her hips faster, moving all the while. He groaned out loud as his hand reached for her breast. She leaned forward and moved her hips faster, her breasts and montrals bouncing in his face. Groaning in pleasure, he sucked on a breast hard, a hand stroking a montral as well. "Oh! Cardek!"

He groaned louder as he slowly began to thrust up into her. She moved her hips as fast as she could, practically bouncing on him.

"Ah fuck!" He thrusted up faster to meet her speed. "So fucking good!"

"Cardek! Please! Touch me!" He grabbed her breast and groped it hard, his other hand stroking her montral again fast. "Yes! YES! CARDEK!"

She moved her hips even faster, screaming louder.

"AH SHIT! FUCK!" He touched her even more and faster.

"OH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" He thrusted up into her even faster.

"FUCK! SO DAMN FUCKING GOOD!"

"CARDEK! OH FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"COME FOR ME BABY! DO IT! FUCK!" She screamed as loud as she could as she came. He came with her and screamed in unison. She collasped on his chest, breathing hectically. He placed hand on her head, out of breath.

"This... is so amazing. I'm glad we did this."

"Me too, Ahsoka." He kissed her forhead. "What an experience."

"This, so far, has been the best night of my life."

"I agree with you on that one." She thought about something and chuckled. He looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking...about how my master would react if he found out about this."

" Oh yeah...I don't want to think about that. He'll kill me, raise me from the dead, then kill me again." She giggled.

"You're over exaggerating, Cardek. My master wouldn't do that."

"Maybe, but he would still try to kill me."

"Don't worry. I'll be there to protect you."

"Thanks, Ahsoka." He smileed and kissed her. "You're the best girlfriend anyone could have."

"I know, I am." She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. The Next Morning

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up and saw Cardek asleep under her. She remembered what happened the previous night and smiled. They finally made love and it was amazing. She crossed her arms and rested them on his chest as she admired his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and happy. She pushed his hair back so she could fully see his face. She ran her finger across his forehead, down his cheek, and softly against his lips. She was so in love with him and felt like the luckiest girl in the galaxy to be with him. He stirred a bit, then slowly opened his eyes and focused them on her. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Cardek." He smiled back.

"Good morning to you too, Ahsoka."

"Last night was amazing. I had no i dea how good you are in bed."

"I guess I'm just that natural at it. But you were just as amazing."

"Guess I'm just as natural as you." He placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You sure are, Ahsoka."

"Hopefully, we'll get to do this more often. I love being with you."

"Me too." He smiled deviously. "We could go at it again right now if you want."

"I would love to, but I have to meet with my master." He mock pouted.

"Well that's just not fair. But ah well." She smirked seductively.

"But, I do need to take a shower first. Would you mind joining me?" He smirked right back.

"Of course. I like the way you think." She got up and went to the refresher.

"Then come on." He got up as well, grabbed a condom, and followed her. She turned on the shower and got in. She reached her hand out to him. He smirked and took it. She pulled him in to the shower and kissed him. He gladly returned the kiss passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, getting turned on as hot water rained on them both. She ran her hand down his wet chest, loving the feel of his body against hers. He groaned into her mouth, and pulled her body closer against his, and grinded his chest slowly against her breasts. She whimpered against the kiss, slowly reaching down and touching his manhood. He pulled away and gasped in sudden pleasure. She lightly chuckled as she slowly started to stroke him. He groaned lowly in pleasure. She got on her knees and took him in her mouth. He gasped loudly in shocked pleasure.

"Ah fuck!" She slowly bobbed her head, sucking hard on him. He moaned and groaned. "Ah! So hot! Ah shit!"

She sucked faster and harder.

"Ah damn!" He grabbed the back of Ahsoka's head. "So fucking good! Ah fucking shit!"

She sucked as hard and as fast as she could. "AH FUCK! GODDAMN! SO FUCKING GOOD! I'M SO CLOSE!"

She sucked even harder, waiting for his release. "FUCK!" He came into her mouth hard. She swallowed his come and stood back up.

"How was that?" He breathed heavily.

"That was...amazing. Your mouth...felt so good." She smirked.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." He smirked seductively.

"But..." He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, the hot water pouring down on them. "Now it's my turn."

Her smirk grew wider as she opened her legs to him. He began kissing under her chin, then went down her neck, and then to her breasts. She moaned in pleasure. He sucked on her breasts a bit before going down her abdomen and down between her legs, and gave it a lick. She gasped in pleasure. Liking her reaction, he began licking it over and over. She moaned and whimpered. He licked it a few more times, then buried his face between her legs, and started sucking hard. She screamed in surprise pleasure. He grabbed hold of her thighs, and buried himself further, sucking harder as he inserted his tongue.

"CARDEK! OH!" He thrusted his tongue in and out at a fast pace. "AH! FUCK! FUCK!"

He swirled his tongue inside her at a fast pace, and then goes back to thrusting it. She gripped his hair. "OH SHIT!"

He thrusted his tongue as fast as he could, sucking harder. "CARDEK! I'M GONNA COME!"

He thrusted his tongue as hard as he could, going for her release. "FUCK!"

She came hard. He swallowed up her come, and pulled away and looked up at her, licking his lips.

"How do you feel?" She was breathing heavily.

"I feel...great. You were amazing." He stood up with a smirk.

"Well, I was glad to repay the favor from earlier." She smirked and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I think you know what comes next."

"Well then...let's not keep it waiting then."

"Couldn't agree more." He spread her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance, the tip touching it teasingly. She whimpered lightly. He slowly entered her, giving out a low groan of pleasure. She moaned in pleasure. "Cardek..."

He fully entered her. "Ahsoka..." She moaned and whimpered.

"Cardek. Fuck me." He growled seductively.

"With pleasure." Pushing her against the wall, he slowly began to fuck her. She moaned and groaned.

"Cardek. Faster." He obliged, speeding up his thrusting. She cried out in pleasure. He grabbed her leg and lifted it over his shoulder, penetrating her even more. She screamed in pleasure. "Cardek! Ah!"

He groaned and moaned loudly. "Fuck!" He thrusted even faster, and suddenly hit her sweet spot.

"CARDEK! HARDER! PLEASE!"

"AHSOKA!" He thrusted even harder into that very spot, a hand coming up to grab her breast.

"OH FUCK!" He thrusted as fast as he could into her, groping her breast.

"AH SHIT! AHSOKA!"

"CARDEK! I'M GONNA COME!"

"COME FOR ME, AHSOKA! AH SHIT!"

"CARDEK!" She came as hard as she could.

"AHSOKA!" He thought fast and pulled himself out and came all over her abdomen. She was breathing heavily.

"Cardek, why'd you pull out?" He was breathing heavily as well.

"Didn't...put a condom on."

"Well, that was still amazing. We should have sex in the shower more often."

"Definitely." He placed a light kiss on her lips and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well, I guess you should be getting to Anakin now."

"I never actually showered, Cardek. If I meet with my master now, I'll smell like I just had sex."

"Hmmm, good point. Well, I just leave you to clean up then."

"We could...clean each other." He raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You wash my body. And I'll wash yours."

"Sounds reasonable."

"You do me first."

"Of course." He grabbed a cloth, rinsed it with soap, and started washing it over her. She moaned in contentment. Seeing her reaction, he smirked and slowly dragged the cloth over abdomen and then over to her breasts.

"That feels nice." He dragged the cloth over both of her breasts in slow sensual circles. She moaned a bit louder. He went up and down her breasts with the cloth before moving over to her sides, leaning in and slowly kissing her neck. She moaned in pleasure. He moved the cloth down to her thighs and rubbed it across it, kissing down her neck to her chest. She moaned and groaned. He placed the cloth over her entrance and dragged it over it, while his lips found her breasts and sucked on them. She gasped in pleasure. "Cardek..."

He started rubbing the cloth against her at a moderate pace as he sucked on a nipple. She whimpered and moaned. He started to drag the cloth a bit faster, swirling his tongue around her nipple. "Ah! Cardek!"

He slowly went faster with the cloth, nipping at her breasts ever lightly. "Fuck! Cardek!"

He suddenly rubbed the cloth against her a very fast pace. "AH! SHIT!"

He moved the cloth up and down faster, assaulting her neck with his mouth. "CARDEK! I'M GONNA COME!"

He smirked to himself and slowed his hand. She whimpered. "Cardek. Please."

He leaned into her ear and whispered seductively. "Beg for it."

"Please, Cardek."

"Not good enough." She whimpered louder.

"Cardek! I want you! Please." He slowed down even more.

"Scream for it."

"CARDEK! PLEASE!" He smirked deviously.

"With pleasure." He suddenly rubbed the cloth against her at an insanely fast pace.

"AH! FUCK! YES!" He seductively whispered to her, pressing the cloth into her.

"Come for me, my 'Soka." She screamed as she came as hard as she could. He pulled the cloth away, satisfied, and then cleaned off the rest of her. "How do you feel?" Her breath trembled.

"Very pleased."

"I am glad I could please you, my love."

"You always please me, baby."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about making you beg. Just too good ro resist, you know."

"Don't think I won't make you pay for that."

"Of course. I knew that when I attempted it. But of course, I'll be ready for it."

"Well, we don't have enough time for that now, but you better be ready when it comes."

"I will be." He handed her the cloth. "But I believe it's your turn to clean me now."

"Of course." She rinsed the cloth and ran it slowly down his chest. He sighed in contentment. She dragged the cloth over his chest in small circles, her other hand admiring the feel of his body. He groaned lowly. She dragged the cloth across his abs, her free hand wrapping around his manhood. He gasped, then groaned in pleasure. She slowly started to stroke him while still rubbing his chest and started to kiss his neck. He groaned and moaned.

"Damn...you sure know what you're doing..." She sucked harder on his neck while stroking him faster. He groaned loudly. "Fuck..."

She stroked him as fast as she could. "Ah shit!"

She pulled away from his neck and whispered seductively. "Come for me, baby."

"AH FUCK!" He came all over her hand.

"Well, how do you feel?" She rinsed off her hand.

"Great, my love. Very pleased."

"Glad I could please."

"Now that we're both clean, you need to be getting to Anakin."

"Yeah. Don't want to keep him waiting." She stepped out the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. He stepped out as well and grabbed his own towel.

"That was the most refreshing shower I've ever had though." She smirked.

"And it won't be the last." He smirked back.

"It sure won't." She went back in the room and started to put her clothes back on. He followed her in and put on his clothes as well.

"Cardek, do you see my panties?" He looked around a bit.

"I don't." She turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Cardek, are you hiding them?"

"Now how could I possibly been able to hide your panties? What reason would I have to do so?"

"You're Cardek and you like to mess with me." He smirked.

"You got me there."

"Well?" He put a finger on his chin with a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm, I don't know where they are."

"I think you do and you're not telling me."

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Hmmm. I guess not, but you still like messing with me." He chuckled.

"Guilty as charged. I just like playing with you."

"Cardek, quit messing around. Do you have them or not?"

"I seriously don't, Ahsoka." He suddenly spotted something under the bed. "But I think I know where they are." She saw them under the bed.

"There they are." She bent over to pick them up.

"Told you I didn't hide them." She picked them up.

"Yeah. Sorry I thought you did."

"You had good reason to think so, though. So I forgive you."

"Thanks." She finished getting dressed. "Well, I gotta go meet my master. I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and left. He smiled as she left.

"Man, I'm one lucky guy."


	12. Return of an Old Friend

**Hey, guys. I know this story is on a hiatus, but I had an idea for it and I couldn't keep it in anymore. Due to complications with ForceWalker (what that is is none of you Force damn business!), I will be doing this chapter alone. Since Cardek is his character, he won't be in this chapter. Hope you guys still like it.**

A few months have gone by since Ahsoka and Cardek got together for the first time. They've had sex numerous time. They were always careful and used protection. Ahsoka loved Cardek and Cardek loved her. There wasn't a force in the galaxy that could tear them apart. Cardek was on a mission with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka was back at the Temple. Needless to say that she was bored without him around. She had wandered around the Temple for nearly an hour looking for something to do until she ran into Anakin.

"Hey, Snips. I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, you found me. What's up?"

"I have a bit of an assignment for you. And before you moan and groan about it, you might actually enjoy it."

"Really? And what would make me enjoy it?"

"Because it involves an old friend of yours who has come onto our side. He's going to be arriving here in a few minutes and I need you to escort him to the Senate building."

"Sure. Who is it, anyway?"

"I'll give you a hint: he's about your age, human, a almost got you killed on Carlac..." It didn't take long for Ahsoka to figure out who it was. There was only one person who almost got her and himself killed on Carlac.

"Lux Bonteri? He's decided to come to the Republic?"

"Yeah. He specially requested you as his Jedi escort. I guess he's very fond of you."

"Well, we're friends, in a matter of speaking. We haven't seen each other in a while. It'll be nice to catch up with him." Anakin smirked deviously.

"Yeah. Just don't get all frivilous with him. You know you're a flirt."

"I am not a flirt. Besides, I'm with Cardek. You know that."

"Just because you're with someone doesn't mean you don't flirt with others."

"Kinda like you do?"

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a lady's man. That's just good luck, my young Padawan."

"Sure. Should we be heading to the garage to pick up the senator?"

"Oooh, the senator. Trying to sound professional and hide your flirt." She playfully slapped his arm.

"Master..."

"Alright, alright. Let's go." They both headed down to the hangar. Ahsoka was excited to see Lux. She hasn't seen him since Carlac. She was glad to know that he was okay. She was also a little relieved that Cardek wasn't there. She knows how protective and jealous he could get. They made it to the hangar as the ship was landing. The ramp lowered and Lux stepped down. He was wearing a dark blue suit and brown boots. His hair had grown a few inches since last time and he looked that he gained a little muscle. He approached her and Anakin.

"Hello, Master Jedi."

"Hello, Senator Bonteri. I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. And I believe that you know my Padawan, Ahsoka."

"Of course. How are you, Ahsoka?"

"I'm great. And you?"

"Just fine, thank you." He smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help the blush that creeped across her cheeks and montrals. Anakin smirked at his young Padawan.

"Anyway, Ahsoka, please escort Senator Bonteri to the Senate Building and stay with him until he returns to his apartment. I want you to report straight to me when you return. Got that, Snips?"

"I got it, Skyguy. This isn't my first escort mission, you know."

"I know. I just like to refresh your memory just in case you get side tracked. Again."

"That was one time. When are you ever going to let that go?"

"Never. Now, get going."

"Alright. Come on, Lux. We'll take my speeder." She and Lux went over to her speeder and headed over to the Senate Building.

"So, Ahsoka, what's been going on with you since we last saw each other? Anything life changing and exciting?" She thought back to when she was in the hospital and everything she and Cardek did. She thought about their first time and every time after that. She decided that no one should know about that, especially Lux.

"Nothing really. Just the same thing that usually happens in the life of a teenage Jedi. Life threatening missions, dangerous criminals and Sith. Same old, same old." He chuckled a bit.

"Of course. Same old, same old."

"What about you? Anything new besides you joining the Republic?"

"Not really. Same old for me as well. Hiding from Death Watch, trying to get revenge on Dooku. Nothing new or exiciting." She chuckled back at him.

"Right. So, what's going on today at the Senate Building?"

"I need to meet with the Chancellor about joining the Republic. We need to get everything confirmed."

"So, you're bringing Raxus over to the Republic?"

"No. I'm bringing my home planet of Onderon to the Republic. I know now that my people will be better taken care of with the Republic than they would with the Separatists."

"I'm glad that you realize that. It's going to be great with you on the same side."

"I know. Maybe we'll be able to spend more time together."

"Maybe." Lux stared at Ahsoka for a while. Ahsoka felt this and turned to him. "Is something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was staring. It's just... Excuse me if this is a bit inappropriate, but you are very beautiful." She felt her cheeks and montrals burn red.

"Well, that is a bit inappropriate for you to say."

"I apologize. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable." Ahsoka couldn't think of anything to say about his comment. Luckily, she didn't have to because they had made it to the Seante Building. She parked and they both got out of the speeder. "Ahsoka, how about we just forget what I said. I don't want things to be weird between us."

"I think that would be best, Lux."

"Okay. Well, I have a meeting with the Chancellor. Can't be late."

"Of course. I'll lead you to his office."

**So, Lux is in the picture and he's kinda hitting on Ahsoka. She should be lucky Cardek's not around. I hope you guys still liked this chapter. ForceWalker, if you're reading this, I'm so sorry I changed what we had started on, but I really had to do this chapter. Please don't be mad.**


End file.
